


Они поменялись местами

by Aslgit



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из этого архангела получился бы замечательный демон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они поменялись местами

Человеческий страх и отчаяние — сосредоточие силы для нечистой силы. Дел у Михаила было довольно много, но при этом он не знал, куда себя от безделья деть. Михаил являлся одним из лучших воинов Преисподней, а его отправили на такое неподобающее задание. Впрочем, приказы начальства никогда не обсуждались.

Мор несколько недель вышагивал по стране, собирая свой нехитрый урожай. Михаил был уверен, что старушка Война, давно сидевшая без дела, уже вся извелась от зависти.

Скрыв себя от взора смертных, демон наблюдал за девчонкой, которая усердно молилась, не за своё здравие, а за то, чтобы болезнь обошла стороной её отца и жителей столицы. Михаил поморщился, ему хотелось всю эту усердность втоптать в грязь, да только присутствие одной пташки белокрылой мешало подобное сотворить.

— Тебе самому всё это не надоело? — Михаил покосился на Мефистофеля, который сидел на подоконнике рядом с ним.

— Я всего лишь наблюдатель, как и ты, — растягивая слова, ответил архангел.

— Ой, да ладно, ты же способен исцелить всех в этом городе, — многозначительно хмыкнул Михаил, ненароком касаясь белого оперения.

На этот раз Небеса и Ад отправили своих представителей просто наблюдать и сопровождать души, но не вмешиваться напрямую.

Глупо. Скучно. Бесполезно.

— Эрцгерцог, если пытаешься сбить меня с пути истинного, то это у тебя плохо выходит, — мягко улыбнулся Мефистофель, бросил косой взгляд на чёрные крылья Михаила, но не отстранился.

Естественно, представители Света и Тьмы редко вот так спокойно общались между собой, но на нейтральных землях Михаил и Мефистофель предпочитали обходиться без излишнего кровопролития.

— Сдался мне такой святоша, — фыркнул демон, сложив крылья. — Архангел, и всё же, ты ведь питаешь слабость к людям, отчего им не поможешь?

С одной стороны, исцели Мефистофель всех этих никчёмных созданий, то Михаил со спокойной совестью мог вернуться в Ад с докладом. С другой же — обитателям Небес запрещалось напрямую вмешиваться в дела смертных. Пойди Мефистофель против правил даже во благо, то ступил бы на путь хаоса. Михаил считал, что из этого архангела вышел бы неплохой демон. Уж кто, а Мефистофель, со всей своей тягой к знаниям и различным древним фолиантам, точно был бы одним из лучших в составлении контрактов.  
Мефистофель прищурил светло-карие глаза, отчего Михаилу стало не по себе. Нет, архангел никогда не хватался за меч без повода и не стремился сделать из «мерзкого беса» «нашинкованного сталью мерзкого беса», но когда он вот так смотрел, демону казалось, что Мефистофель проникает в самые его потаённые мысли.

— Кто же тебе сказал, что я им не помогаю?

Михаил прикрыл глаза, пытаясь определить, использовал ли Мефистофель благодать или нечто подобное, чтобы изгнать болезнь, но ничего не ощутил.

— Как-то ты им никак не помогаешь, — изрёк Михаил, проведя ладонью по волосам.

— Ошибаешься, — протянул Мефистофель. — Конечно, я мог их исцелить, но это бы ничего не дало. В следующий раз, когда болезнь пустила бы свои корни, они бы вновь ждали помощи от Небес.

— Это ты сейчас к чему клонишь? — Михаил вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Я всегда считал, что смертные должны жить, полагаясь лишь на самих себя, а не ждать снисхождения от высших сил, — Мефистофель грациозно спустился на пол. — Есть в этой стране медик, которого после бессонных ночей посетило озарение, и он на шаг приблизился к изготовлению лекарства от, казалось, неизлечимой болезни.

— Вот как? — ехидно проговорил Михаил. — То есть ты вмешался в судьбу какого-то человека и поведал ему рецепт лекарства?

— Ну-ну, эрцгерцог, не пытайся подловить меня, — в тон усмехнулся Мефистофель. — Этот человек меня не видел и не слышал, даже не почувствовал моего присутствия. Люди, в отличие от нас, ангелов, или вас, демонов, видят сны.

— Пфрф, — Михаил возвёл глаза к потолку.

Он в который раз убедился, что из этого невозможного во всех отношениях архангела получился бы замечательный демон.


End file.
